


Officer of the Week.

by Confetti_Thrower



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Lewis (TV), MASH (TV), The Closer
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by CSI, Inspired by MASH, Inspired by THE CLOSER, M/M, Quotes by George Carlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confetti_Thrower/pseuds/Confetti_Thrower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change in policy and hilarity ensues.</p><p>Comments, criticisms, suggestions, and kudos welcomed. Please be honest. :)</p><p>*throws confetti*  :P</p><p>°•○●□■♤♡♢♧☆▪¤°•○●□■♤♡♢♧☆▪¤</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning........

Thames Valley Police.  
Oxford, England.

Everyone at the Thames Valley Police was on edge. There was a rumor going around a big change happening. Most of them thought it would be massive firings and forced retirements. A meeting and discussion happened on a Friday.

Detective Superintendent Jean Innocent came out of her office with a brown paper bag in her hand. She called everyone's attention and explained everything. 

There would be no firings or forced retirements. There would, however, be an OFFICER OF THE WEEK. Each week she would pick a name out of the brown paper bag and they would be boss for a week while she would stand in the background as a silent witness. Someone mumbled they'd rather do paperwork than do this, but that wasn't an option. Everyone would participate no matter their rank. 

Detective Inspector James Hathaway stood next to Detective Inspector Robert Lewis and tilted his head, "I wonder who will be chosen first."

Lewis pulled out his wallet and then $5, "A fivor says it's yew."

Hathaway pulled out $5 from his shirt pocket, "You're on!"

Innocent pulled the first name out of the bag, "And the winner is...." and unfolded the name, "D.I. Hathaway!"

Hathaway jaw dropped open in shock. 

"Yoink!" Lewis said and took Hathaway's money and put them both in his shirt pocket. 

There was clapping and cheering as Hathaway walked up next to Innocent.

Innocent hushed everyone, congratulated Hathaway, and said his run as boss began first thing Monday morning. Oh yeah and he was to wear a black armband with "Officer of the Week" on it on his right arm. The meeting soon ended and it was back to work. 

Hathaway walked into his and Lewis' office and as he sat on his desk chair wondering what was going to happen next week.

"Yah so Cecile Adams lied tuh us," Lewis said about their current case and looked at Hathaway. 

"Uh huh," Hathaway said and wasn't really paying attention. 

"She claimed she wes shoppin at The Gap an' French Connection at Clarendon Centre from half six tuh close," Lewis said, "Clarendon Centre wes closed that da due tuh a massive powor outage......."

"Uh huh," Hathaway said. 

Lewis snapped his fingers twice, "Earth to James!" and waved his hand in front of Hathaway's face. 

Hathaway snapped out of it, "Sorry about that," and then looked at Lewis, "So Cecile Adams lied. Shopping centre closed. Power outage. We should have another chat with her."

Lewis and Hathaway stood up, grabbed their jackets, and went to have a word with the Adams woman. On the way there Lewis told Hathaway not to worry because he would do a fine job. Hathaway took a deep breath and thanked Lewis for his kind words.

By the end of their shift Hathaway was more relaxed. He suggested dinner and drinks at their usual spot, The Trout.

A couple days later Adams broke down and confessed that her mother's uncle's brother's second cousin twice removed was the one that decapitated the manager of a pub, her distant cousin owned, for embezzling money the past 5 years. The distant cousin also broke down and corroborated the story and was sent to prison for the remainder of their life. 

The weekend soon arrived and went by quickly. Then it was Monday. 


	2. Oh Lord here we go.........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 1, 2, 3, and 4.
> 
> °•○●□■♤♡♢♧☆▪¤  
> °•○●□■♤♡♢♧☆▪¤
> 
> ***************************

**DAY 1: MONDAY.**  
Hathaway stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the station's front doors. He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and turned his head. It was Lewis. The 2 of them looked back at the front doors.

Hathaway was immediately greeted with good mornings and sirs. Innocent was waiting for him in her office. She ended up explaining a few things and wished him luck.

Hathaway saw the armband with OFFICER OF THE WEEK on it sitting on top oh 'his desk'. He slid it up his right arm up to the shoulder and sat down. Hathaway heard a knock on the door. It was Innocent with 2 cups of coffee.

"So far so good," Hathaway smiled as Innocent handed over his coffee.

"Wait for it..........." Innocent said as they took a couple sips and then D.I. Phillips walked in with a handcuffed teenaged male and plopped him in a chair.

"Here you go," Phillips shrugged, "Not even 12 hours later and he's at it again."

"At what again?" Hathaway asked and realized he knew the teenager, "Ah Mr. Gregory. We meet again.,

Phillips looked at Innocent who only smiled and sipped her coffee and then he looked at Hathaway, "He thought it would be funny to joke with airport security."

"Oh really?" Hathaway asked, "Was it Harcourt?"

The teenager sat up straight and was intrigued, as was Innocent.

"Yeah," the teenager said, "How'd you......"

"What did you say?" Hathaway asked.

"He asked me if my bag had been in my possession the whole time," the teenager responded, "Then I was like no. Usually the night before I travel, just as the moon is rising, I place my suitcases out on the street corner and leave them there unattended for several hours. Just for good luck."

"I see," Hathaway said, holding back a laugh and told Phillips to uncuff him, which surprised everyone, "Now before I release you there's one thing to you need to know, Mr. Gregory," Hathaway said, "I don't have pet peeves; I have major psychotic fucking hatreds, okay. And it makes the world a lot easier to sort out."

There was silence. Innocent and Phillips were confused. Then Gregory held his hand out.

"Good day to you, sir," Gregory smiled.

"And to you," Hathaway smiled, the shook hands, and Gregory walked away.

"Right," Phillips said as he tucked half the handcuffs into his pants and walked out.

Hathaway took another sip of his coffee as he sat back down in his chair feeling very proud of himself and saw the 'please explain' look on Innocent's face, "Ian Gregory lives in my building. He's harmless. He's also a big fan of George Carlin," and Innocent got confused, "What he said is a line from his book 'You are all diseased'."

Hathaway looked at his watch. He unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves. He stood up and as he loosened his tie he saw Lewis in the doorway. They didn't say anything. Hathaway picked up his jacket and they left for dinner and drinks. As they finished their last drink Hathaway began quoting George Carlin. Lewis joked that it was nice to hear something other than a poem or bible verse and found himself laughing at other recited Carlin quotes.

\---------------------------------

 **DAY 2: TUESDAY.**  
Detective Sergeants Williamson and Jones had the day off. They were all dressed up to go watch the Greyhounds battle it out against Witney. Williamson opened his garage door and there's a dead body on the garage floor. Jones squat down and took photos of the body as Williamson closed his garage. Jones kept saying they needed to tell Hathaway about it but Williamson kept reminding them of their expensive seats for the rugby match. They got in to Jones' car but it ended up overheating just as the game began.

On the other side of town Hathaway and Innocent were in a meeting with the Chief Constable discussing 'Officer of the Week'. Innocent said Hathaway did a fine job the first day, and Hathaway joked that he couldn't wait for a challenge.

Williamson and Jones returned to Williamson's garage after Jones' car was towed. The garage door opened and now there was no dead body. They thought someone was playing a joke on them. Jones then called in to the station and asked if there had been any roll out to a dead body. They were in luck. 20 minutes later they arrived at a crime scene. Detective Inspectors Zack Dawson and Jim Harrison from the robbery/homicide branch stood over the body. Williamson and Jones told them it was their case and took over the crime scene, still decked out in their sports outfits.

Hathaway walked down the hallway, was yanked to the side by Assistant Chief Constable Herbst, "With me!" and they were in Herbst's office.

Hathaway was confused. He didn't know what the hell was going on. Herbst closed the door and demanded to know why 2 of his sergeants were suddenly taking over crime scenes. Hathaway still said nothing. Herbst then asked Hathaway if it was part of an undercover-need-to-know-basis. Hathaway was silent.

Just as Hathaway was about to say something he was interrupted by Herbst, "You know what, never mind!"

Herbst excused Hathaway and he angrily walked back to his office. Halfway there he suddenly stopped by a sergeant's desk and climbed on top of it, using his right hand on top of her left shoulder to boost him up.

"WHERE ARE SERGEANTS WILLIAMSON AND JONES?" Hathaway shouted.

No one answered.

Hathaway sat on the desk and lifted himself off it, "THIS IS NOT A RHETORICAL QUESTION! Where are Williamson and Jones?"

Once again no one answered. Hathaway turned towards his office but then turned back to the speechless officers. He asked if it was okay for any of them to just take over a crime scene and everyone responded with a no sir.

Lewis raised his hand.

"Yes Lewis?" Hathaway asked and then Lewis pointed to something behind him.

Hathaway turned around and saw Williamson and Jones with guilty looks on their faces. Hathaway pointed towards his office and they went inside.

Everyone else got quiet and walked closer to hear what was being said and still look like they were working. Hathaway asked what was going through Williamson and Jones' minds. Jones held up the sports tickets. Hathaway shouted rugby and all the other officers gasped. Jones admitting he took pictures of the body didn't help the situation either. Hathaway sent them home until further notice.

At the end of the day Lewis stopped by and invited Hathaway for drinks and dinner.

\--------------------------------------

 **DAY 3: WEDNESDAY**.  
Hathaway walked in and was surprised that Innocent wasn't already waiting for him. He took off his suit jacket and sat down. He spent the morning looking over paperwork and the afternoon in meetings.

After the last meeting Hathaway stopped by a deli across the street from the station for a sandwich. He stopped by his car before returning to work and retrieved a present for Lewis. He bought him a copy of George Carlin's "You Are All Diseased".

As he walked back to his office he placed the bag with the book in it on Lewis' desk. He decided to see if he could leave early but was interrupted by Constables Jeffries, Dorman, and Farrow; and Sergeant Walker. Hathaway spoke to each of them individually and then all together.

Before he called those officers back in he pressed his face into his hands and rubbed his face. He liked being the boss but didn't like all the drama. He laughed to himself thinking he hadn't witnessed so much drama since that DNA/baby daddy episode of The Maury show he watched on YouTube. He didn't even mean to watch that episode either. He had been watching old concerts of Pink Floyd and a link to the Maury Show appeared. He didn't understand the connection but found himself watching it and eating a bowl of popcorn. After watching it Hathaway said, "Never has there been a story of more woe than anyone who appears on the Maury Show."

Hathaway called the 4 of them back into his office.

"I'm goin' to keep this simple," Hathaway said, "This, all this," and moved his arm around in a circle, "is ridiculous!" and took a breath and looked at Jeffries, "Transfer request denied, so," and then looked at Dorman, "You stop dating her," and then looked at Farrow, "You stop hating her," and then looked at Walker, "And you stop telling horrible jokes!" and Jeffries, Dorman, and Farrow laughed, "Jeffries, Dorman, and Farrow, you're excused." 

Hathaway closed the door after Farrow walked out. 

"Have a seat Walker," Hathaway said and Walker sat down and them he sat down, "Please tell me you didn't come up with these jokes yourself," and then held up the paper with the jokes on it. 

"Ummm...." Walker said nervously. 

Hathaway held the paper in front of him and read a few of the jokes out loud, "'My neighbor owns a jewelry store and even he went bankrupt. I asked what happened and he said all that glitters is not sold!'" and then he shook his head, "' I'll tell you how shrewd I am. I've been married for ten years and my relatives still don't know we have a guest room," and then raised an eyebrow, "and last but not least, 'Some of the new fads in religion are so wild, it's more like Christinanity'," and Hathaway shook his head again. 

Walker slumped down in the chair realizing his jokes were that horrible.

"Why don't take a more personal approach," Hathaway suggested, "Use past experiences."

Walker sat up, "I see what you're saying, sir!" and then they both stood up and walked to the door, "Thank you sir!"

Hathaway opened the door and Walker walked out thinking about new jokes about his life. He immediately thought of one and wrote it in his notepad as he met up with his partner to finish their shift. 

Hathaway smiled and was just about to, literally, pat himself on his back for a job well done when he saw Lewis walk in. As he watched Lewis walk to his desk he put both his hands in his pants pockets and leaned against the door frame. Lewis picked the bag up and took the present out. Lewis looked at Hathaway, who was smiling, and then opened the present. It was a book. He read the title, 'You Are All Diseased', and realized it's connection to what happened on Monday. He looked at Hathaway and smiled back.

Then Hathaway's office phone rang. Hathaway sat at his desk and answered it. Lewis sat at his desk and skimmed through the book. A few minutes later Hathaway rushed out of his office and then the station. No drinks and dinner with Lewis that night.

\-------------------------------------

 **DAY 4: THURSDAY**.  
Hathaway arrived at the station around 10am shaking his head and smiling in between sips of his grande cappuccino with extra whip.

He walked into his office, closed the door, set his cappuccino on his desk, and hung his jacket on the coat rack. He took a seat at his desk and finished his cappucino. He eyed the trashcan by the door wondering if he could make the shot from his desk. He took the shot and SWOOOOOSH! It went in! 

Next Hathaway called Williamson and Jones and told them to come in to the station.

Williamson and Jones walked in Hathaway's office and sat down. They were nervous and didn't know what to expect. Hathaway said that after a loooooooooong meeting with the assistant chief and chief himself, Williamson and Jones were back on that case. 

They all stood up and walked to the door. 

"And if either of you EVER pull something like this again you'll both be suspended without pay and busted down to metermaids!" Hathaway said and opened the door.

"Parking enforcement officer," Williamson said. 

"Excuse me?!" Hathaway said. 

"They're not metermaids, sir," Williamson said, "They're parking enforcement officers."

"OUT!" Hathaway smiled, closed the door, and sat as his desk again. 

The rest of the day was pretty quiet.

Hathaway finished some paperwork and stepped out for a cigarette. He reached into his suit coat pocket and took out what he thought was a cigarette pack but instead was a somewhat thin rectangular box covered with blue wrapping paper and a silver bow on top.

Hathaway was confused and examined it. He then unwrapped it and saw one of those electronic cigarettes that's apparently safer than a real one. There was also a note inside, which he read to himself, and then smiled as he read that it was from Lewis.

Hathaway decided not smoke, put the gift back in his suit jacket pocket, and went back inside. 

Hathaway checked the time after finishing up some paperwork and decided to leave. He grabbed his jacket and, on his way out, heard someone shouting. He looked to the right and then the left. Hathaway approached the room with the xerox machine in it and there was Lewis shouting obscenities. 

All of a sudden they heard gunshots and chunks of ceiling falling to the ground. They ran back to the squad room and there standing in front of them was a man with a gun aimed at his head. Now the only noises heard were ringing phones. 

The man demanded to speak to whomever is in charge right away or he would blow his brains out.

Just as a Constable was going to say something the man felt a finger tap his left shoulder. He turned around and then BAM! Lewis punched him in the face and the man fell to the ground. An officer kicked his gun away as others finally got him in handcuffs and lifted him up. 

Several hours, paperwork, and clean up later it was business as usual. Hathaway placed his electronic cigarette over his right ear, walked over to Lewis and the ice pack resting on the knuckles of his right hand, and thanked him for what he did. Lewis saw the electronic cigarette resting behind Hathaway's ear and smiled. They walked outside to their cars and went their separate ways. 

\---------------------------------------


	3. "The measure of who we are is what we do with what we have."---Vince Lombardi  ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5.
> 
> °•○●□■♤♡♢♧☆▪¤  
> ¤▪☆♧♢♡♤■□●○•°
> 
> *************************

**DAY 5: FRIDAY.**  
Hathaway spent most of the day knee deep in paperwork. Innocent stopped by for a visit and they spent a couple hours talking about how things were going. They both stood up and Innocent congratulated him on doing a great job so far. Hathaway opened the office door and Innocent left. 

A few hours later Hathaway stepped out for a sandwich and juice for lunch and ate it in his office. Then it was back to the paperwork. More paperwork. He decided to take a short break and stood up, stretched and went outside for some fresh air.

Hathaway was back sitting at his desk. He sighed and pulled a folder in front of him. He was about to open it when he got a visit from Dr. Hobson, friend and colleague.

"Knock knock!?" Hobson said as she knocked on the door while opening it. 

Hathaway looked up from a huge pile of paperwork, "Dr. Hobson! What an unexpected surprise!"

"I'm sorry, you're busy," Hobson said, "Never mind."

"Wait!" Hathaway said as he stood up and stopped Hobson from leaving, "You're not in the way. In fact you're a welcomed distraction. Please, have a seat. May I offer you something?"

"Thanks, but no," Hobson said as she sat down. 

"Coffee? Tea?" Hathaway asked.

"No thank you," Hobson answered. 

"Perhaps a crossword puzzle or a ticket to a U2 concert Saturday night?" Hathaway asked and saw tears start streaming down her face. 

"Haha!" Hobson said with a small smile and wiped the tears from her face, "Wait what? U2 tickets? You serious?"

"Of course I am," Hathaway smiled. 

There was a moment of silence. Hathaway got a box of tissues from his desk and handed them to her.

"How may I be of service?" Hathaway asked. 

Hobson handed Hathaway her cellphone with a paused video on it. Someone had taken her best friend hostage and if she doesn't pay up in the next 4 hours her best friend would be killed.

Hathaway stood up and looked around for Detective Inspectors Connelly and Abbott, the 2 best negotiators in the division. Their tactics were unusual but they always got the job done. Ever since they were promoted to this job there hasn't been a single death. A lot of bloodshed and a frequently annoyed Chief Constable, but not 1 death.

Lewis returned to the squad as Connelly and Abbott went into Hathaways office. He didn't think much of it and got himself a cop of coffee. 

Connelly and Abbott came up with a plan in less than an hour and Hathaway approved it. Next they put the plan in to action. Hobson handed her cellphone over to Connelly and he watched it with Abbott 5 times before they figured out the location.

Hathaway called up tech support and had them set up a lived feed of 4 split screens on his computer so he and Hobson could watch everything go down. Hobson's nerves got the better of her and she began crying. Hathaway wrapped his arms around her and held on. He told her everything would be okay and told her to let it all out, which she did.

Lewis stopped by Hathaway's office to ask a question, but soon forgot it the moment he saw the hug and heard the crying. Lewis asked what was going on. Hobson pulled away, wiped the tears, and sniffed. Lewis asked if he could do anything to help. Hathaway said a plan was already in motion and thanked him. 

During their conversation Connelly and Abbott made some phone calls. They returned to Hathaway and Hobson with some news. Lewis excused himself and went back to his desk. Connelly and Abbott said everything was ready. Hathaway gave the okay for them to go to the base camp less than a mile from where Hobson's best friend was being held. Everyone suited up and ready to go. All they needed now was the word to proceed. Hathaway and Hobson sat in front of the computer. A voice over the radio announced everything was ready. Hathaway responded by giving the okay to proceed, and then BOOM! RESCUE TIME!

10 minutes later it was all over. Arrests were made and Hobson's best friend was taken to the hospital. Hobson was able to talk to her best friend over the radio and said she was on her way to meet him. She smiled, thanked Hathaway and left for the hospital. Lewis stood up as they passed by, saw the smile on her face and was relieved.

Lewis walked up to Hathaway's office and just as he made it to the door Hathaway exhaled a deep breath. He got a smile on his face after he saw Lewis at the door. Hathaway mentioned dinner and Lewis mentioned The Trout. Hathaway agreed and asked if they could stop by and see Hobson. Of course Lewis agreed. Lewis called Hobson and said he and Hathaway were on their way over to her house.

Hobson heard a noise outside. She told her best friend she would be right back. Hobson looked outside to see Lewis pulling up in her driveway. She opened the front door and stepped outside. Lewis and Hathaway stepped out of the car and walked up to her. She got a smile on her face and invited them inside. She closed the door and they made their way to the living room where he best friend was standing. She introduced everyone, they shook hands, and her best friend thanked Hathaway for rescuing him.

That night Lewis and Hathaway never made it to The Trout. They stayed at Hobson's and she and Hathaway made dinner there. After dinner they retired to the living room and talked for a few more hours.

Lewis didn't do much talking or listening. He found himself watching Hathaway. He was very impressed with him. He was proud of his 'awkward sod' and how much he had grown over the years. Hathaway made a joke and flashed his million dollar smile as they laughed. 

Lewis found himself staring at Hathaway's mouth and not being able to think about anything else. This shook him to his core. Suddenly he pictured himself kissing Hathaway passionately. He snapped himself out of it and headed to the bathroom. Hathaway was confused at first and then checked to see what time it was.

Lewis looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and told himself to snap out of it. Then he heard a knock and Hathaway asking if he was alright. Lewis said he was and would be out in a minute. Lewis splashed cold water on his face, wiped it off with a towel, and returned to the living room. He saw Hathaway hand Hobson an envelope. 

"What's in here?" Hobson asked. 

"Open it," Hathaway answered and she did.

Hobson was at a loss for words and so she hugged him. She showed the tickets to her best friend who was equally as happy. 

"Are you sure about this?" Hobson said and then saw how much Hathaway paid for the tickets. 

"One hundred percent!" Hathaway smiled, "I can see U2 some other time."

"At least let me pay you for them," Hobson said. 

"Listen Laura," Hathaway smiled, "These are my gift to you and your best friend. No charge."

"And you're absolutely sure," Hobson said. 

"Absolutely positively," Hathaway smiled. 

Lewis smiled. Hobson and her best friend thanked him for the generous gift. Lewis walked over to them and then Hathaway said it was time for them to leave.

Lewis had a smile on his face from the time Hobson closed the front door to the time he and Hathaway got into his car. Hathaway eventually figured out why Lewis was smiling and smiled himself. Lewis dropped Hathaway off at his apartment and went home. That night he dreamed about Hathaway. It was a very vivid dream too.

Lewis and Hathaway were laughing and stumbling out of The Trout. They decided to leave early because a group of university kids decided to throw their graduation party there. As they stumbled out Hathaway fell down and Lewis scooped him up. They continued stumbling down the street and ended up in an alley. Lewis was pinned up against a brick wall and Hathaway was all up close and personal. Lewis was staring at Hathaway's mouth again. Then his eyes. Both equally beautiful. Hathaway told Lewis he knew Lewis stared at his mouth while they were at Hobson's and that he should stop staring and just kiss it already. Lewis did just that. The 2 of them continued kissing and then Hathaway unbuckled Lewis' belt. His pants fell to the ground. Lewis and Hathaway stared at each other as Hathaway lowered himself down to the kneeling position. Hathaway took Lewis' cock into his mouth and was bobbing his head back and forth. Hathaway eventually focused his mouth on the cock's head and relentlessly twisted the remaining part with his right hand and then.......... 

............Lewis woke up in a sweat and thought what happened was real. Then he looked around and realized he was in his apartment. He looked at his clock, then at his erection, shrugged, and went back to sleep. Well he tried to. 

\---------------------------------------------------


	4. Butterflies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6.
> 
> °•○●□■♤♡♢♧☆▪¤  
> ¤▪☆♧♢♡♤■□●○•°
> 
> *************************

**DAY 6: SATURDAY.**

Lewis' alarm went off.

"Oh shut up!" Lewis said and shut it off.

Lewis sat up and checked himself. He also took a cold shower.

Hathaway arrived at work in a good mood. Even the seemingly never ending piles of paperwork didn't bother him that much anymore.

Lewis had a cup off coffee and was on his way out of his apartment when his cell phone rang. There had been a murder. He arrived on scene and was greeted by Detective Sergeant Thomas. The 2 of them walked up to the dead body as Hobson was finishing up. They noticed a shocked look on Hobson's face as they squat down. They saw the victim's face.

"Remarkable isn't it," Hobson said after she saw the same shocked look on Lewis face. 

"What is it, sir?" Thomas asked. 

There was silence. The victim looked like Hathaway. Lewis was weirded out by it. Thomas was about to say something when Hobson gave the person's name, Joshua Zane, and preliminary cause of death. Lewis thanked Hobson and he and Thomas went back to the station.

Hathaway spent the morning in a meeting. When he returned he saw Lewis and Thomas sitting and talking about their case. Hathaway sat down his office phone rang and answered it. After the call he sighed and delved into another gargantuan pile of paperwork.

A few hours later Hathaway sat up straight and stretched. As he moved his neck from side to side he looked out and didn't see Lewis, Thomas, or the files of the case covering both their joined desks. 

Hathaway shrugged it off and decided to stop by the deli across the street for some replenishment. 

A few more hours passed. Hathaway stood in his office door way and watched everyone work. He was feeling very proud of himself. He decided to go out and get some fresh air. He was standing outside with both hands in both pockets when he got a text from Hobson asking to see him right away. 

"Good, you're here," Hobson half smiled with a worried look on her face. 

"What's wrong?" Hathaway asked. 

"I'm worried about Robbie," Hobson said, "He's become very defensive."

"You texted me because Robbie's being defensive?" Hathaway asked.

"It's different this time, James," Hobson said and wanted to say more but could only hesitate. 

"What else?" Hathaway said. 

"There's something you need to see," Hobson answered. 

"After you," Hathaway said and was led by Hobson to the victim in Lewis' and Thomas' case.

Hobson pulled the sheet covering the face and then Hathaway saw it. The victim looked remarkably like him and then Hathaway understood. He thanked Hobson and was on his way. 

Hathaway got to the squad room and stood at the entrance looking for Lewis. He finally found Lewis in a room standing in front of a board that had all the crime scene pictures on it and a wall with a bed sheet with pools of blood in various places that formed an outline of a body. Hathaway walked in and stood next to Lewis. 

"How's your case?" Hathaway asked as they both looked forward. 

"Fine, thanks," Lewis answered and turned his face to Hathaway, who then looked at him. 

"Are you sure?" Hathaway asked, "Because you look confused."

Lewis didn't say anything. 

"Interesting blood pattern," Hathaway said and took 2 steps closer to the sheet, "He was on top of the sheet like this," and then turned around and backed up against the sheet, "trying to get the killer off him," and he'd up both his arms. 

"Then the killer grabbed them," Lewis grabbed Hathaway wrists with his hands and went to pin Hathaway down but ended up staring at Hathaway's eyes, then his mouth, then back to his eyes. 

"And then.......?" Hathaway asked. 

Lewis let go and took a step back, "And then he was stabbed to death."

"Robbie," Hathaway said and was interrupted by Detective Inspector Winslow who was standing behind Hathaway. 

"Excuse me, sir" Winslow said, "I've got......"

"Winslow!" Hathaway interrupted back. 

"Yes sir?" Winslow asked. 

"What ever you have take it with you and go wait in my office," Hathaway said with his back to Winslow. 

"Yes sir," Winslow said and walked away. 

"Robbie," Hathaway said. 

"You better take care of that," Lewis said. 

Hathaway sighed and went to talk to Winslow. Afterwards he remained seated at his desk. Lewis showed up. 

"Do you have a moment?" Lewis asked. 

"For you I have several," Hathaway smiled, which caused Lewis to smile. 

Lewis apologized for what happened earlier and Hathaway told him that he understood and that it just happened to be one of those days. Everyone gets them. They continued to talk and eventually it was like nothing happened. 

"Fancy a pint later?" Hathaway asked. 

"Not tonight," Lewis answered, "Thomas and I are goin' to stay and work on the Zane case a few more hours."

Lewis thanked Hathaway for the talk and rejoined Thomas. Hathaway remained at his desk and went back to the look on Lewis' face after he wasn't able to pin him to the sheet. Hathaway thought he knew all of Lewis' facial expressions, but this was different. Then the events of the night they spent with Hobson and her best friend came back and he rembered Lewis staring at him. More than usual too. Soon it all made sense. Lewis was in love with him. This realization took his breath away and the last time this happened was when he realized he was in love with Lewis 1 hour after they first met.

Hathaway smiled. He also texted Hobson and let her know Lewis was okay. A few hours later a group of officers of mixed ranks walked in Hathaway's office and offered to help with the paperwork. Hathaway was confused and jokingly asked where this offer was 5 days ago. Detective Inspector Gates then explained that they enjoyed having him as their temporary boss. Hathaway smiled, thanked them, and told them to help themselves. Gates then, with everyone else's permission, invited Hathaway for dinner and drinks the following night and Hathaway happily accepted.

Hathaway suddenly had a lot of free time. He didn't know what to do, which caused him to yawn. He looked out and saw Lewis chewing on the top of a pen as Thomas was explaining something to him. Up until that day he had bury his true feelings for Lewis deep down inside because he believed they would never be reciprocated. Now there was a chance they might be and it felt like there were butterflies in his stomach.

Hathaway checked the time and decided to go home. He Lewis was also on his way out and the 2 of them walked together. Lewis brought up the party and how it was well deserved. He was very proud of Hathaway's growth. They parted ways and went home. 

\--------------------------------------


	5. The End...........And A New Beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 and the day after.
> 
> °•○●□■♤♡♢♧☆▪¤  
> ¤▪☆♧♢♡♤■□●○•°
> 
> ******************************

**DAY 7: SUNDAY.**  
Hathaway walked into the squad room. He took a breath and looked around. It was his last day. He looked over at Lewis who then smiled. He smiled back and they meg in the doorway.

They exchanged pleasantries and just as Hathaway was about to say something Lewis invited Hathaway to come with him to get a cup of coffee. Hathaway said he didn't need an invitation. Lewis said it was going to be a proper coffee this time from a real shop. Hathaway accepted the invitation and was about to say something when his cellphone rang. Great timing.

Hathaway told Lewis he had to go asked Lewis if they could speak later because there was something he had to tell him. Lewis told him to go and they would definitely talk later. Hathaway smiled and headed out to a meeting.

Hathaway kept checking his cell phone for the time during the meeting.

"Are we keeping you from something Hathaway?" Assistant Chief Constable Newhart questioned, interrupting her own speech.

Hathaway looked up, then around, "No ma'am! I'm sorry. Please, continue your incessant diatribe of......oh I don't remember. I lost interest 10 minutes ago."

There was silence.

Then Innocent, who was sitting next to him, tilted her head and whispered into his right ear, "You do realize you just said that out loud?"

Hathaway turned to Innocent and then looked around him. Some people were whispering and others were shocked.

"Oh crap!" Hathaway said.

All of a sudden Deputy Chief Michaels busted out laughing. He couldn't help it. He also clapped. Michaels the ended the meeting. Others chuckled to themselves as they left. Hathaway walked up to Newhart and apologized for what he said earlier and Newhart said it was a good thing she had a sense of humor. Hathaway offered some helpful pointers and the name and phone number of someone he knew that could help.

Hathaway checked the time again and rushed back to the squad to have that talk with Lewis. When he did make it back he saw Lewis and Thomas putting on their jackets. Thomas explained that after fingerprint analysis had come in they had their killers and they were on their way to arrest them both.

As they left Lewis mouthed they'd talk later. Hathaway blushed. He also had butterflies in his stomach again. Lewis just happened to glanced back at Hathaway a saw his nerves were rattled, which rattled his nerves, and got him thinking, _COULD IT BE? NAH! THERE'S NO WAY......UNLESS........_

Thomas yanked Lewis arm and they went to make their arrest.

Hathaway went back to his office and sat down.

Connelly and Abbott came by the office. Abbott had a present in his hands and Connelly had a goofy smile on his face. Then they began singing "For he's a jolly good fellow" which soon got louder as the other officers there joined in. Hathaway stood up. He smiled and laughed. He walked around his desk to Abbott, who handed it to him, and said it was for being such a great boss. Hathaway opened the present. There were 2 items. The first was a picture of him on top that sergeant's desk yelling for Williamson and Jones. The second item was a gold name plate with "Chief Constable J. Hathaway" on it. Hathaway smiled as he thanked everyone for what they did and said that he was very touched. Everyone clapped and cheered one last time before getting back to work.

Hathaway sat up straight at his desk. He looked around and took a moment to soak it all in. He only had about 5 hours left. He began thinking about his week. As fun as it was he didn't really think it was the job for him. Then he started thinking about the party. Then Lewis. He decided to get some fresh air.Hathaway walked outside the station. He was soon joined by Hobson, who then handed him an envelope. He opened it and there were 2 tickets to a U2 concert the following Friday. He was touched and thanked her and walked inside together.

Hathaway sat down one last time at 'his desk'. Time wound down and it was over. Lewis stopped by just as Hathaway stood up, took off the 'OFFICER OF THE WEEK' armband, and placed it on the desk-formerly-known-as-his.

Lewis and Hathaway arrived at the party at the LAMB & FLAG and it was tons o' fun.

During a conversation with 2 other colleagues Hathaway excused himself and used the bathroom. He was on his way back he noticed a grand piano sitting on top of the stage and got an idea. Hathaway walked up to the bar, leaned over, and slipped the bartender some money.

By midnight Lewis and Hathaway were the only ones still at the party. Lewis zipped up his windbreaker and looked up to tell Hathaway he was ready to go but Hathaway wasn't there. He looked around and suddenly the lights were shut off.

A light was flipped on. It shone down on a single table with one chair a few feet from the stage. The bartender held his arm and hand out telling Lewis to have a seat. Lewis sat down and was slightly nervous. Then a stage light was flipped on. It was Hathaway sitting at the Grand piano.

Hathaway then began playing a song. REO Speedwagon's CAN'T FIGHT THIS FEELING.  
First there's the introduction, of course, followed by:  
" _I can't fight this feeling any longer, And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow....What started out as friendship, has grown stronger....I only wish I had the strength to let it show....I tell myself that I can't hold out forever....I said there is no reason for my fear, Cause I feel so secure when we're together....You give my life direction You make everything so clear....And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight....You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night....And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_ "  
......Someone takes over the piano, playing a slight break, Hathaway grabbed a microphone off the piano, sat at the edge of the stage and sang,  
" _And I can't fight this feeling anymore....I've forgotten what I started fighting for....It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars, forever...._ "  
....Hathaway jumped off the stage. A spotlight follows Hathaway as he walked towards Lewis. Lewis stood up and now they're inches apart with a spotlight on both of them....Hathaway finishes,  
" _Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore....I've forgotten what I started fighting for....And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crushing through your door......Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore..._."

(((( P.S. Here's a link to the song on YouTube: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zpOULjyy-n8 ))))

The song ends. The music stops. Lewis and Hathaway are staring at each other. 

"Neither can I," Lewis smiled, cupped Hathaway face with his hands and they kissed. 

All the nervousness melted away. The kiss was gentle, yet powerful. Hathaway dropped the microphone and they were all over each other for a few minutes. After they pulled apart the bartender told them a cab was waiting to take them home. 

Lewis held out his right hand. Hathaway looked down and took it with his left hand. They walked out hand in hand to the cab. They got inside and the driver closed the door.

On the ride back to Lewis' apartment they just stared at each other and held hands. 

Lewis leaned forward to pay for the ride but the driver said it was already taken care of. Hathaway scooted over to the door and got out. He turned around and geld his hand out. Lewis scooted over, placed his hand in Hathaway's, and Hathaway helped him out. Hathaway closed the door and the cab rode off.

Lewis and Hathaway walked into Lewis' apartment. Lewis faced Hathaway as he locked the door. They took off their jackets at the same time and tossed them on the living room couch. By the time they resumed their kissing they were only wearing boxers. 

Both gasped as their lips parted and they explored the inside of each other's mouth. Lewis pulled away and smiled as he held out his hand. Hathaway smiled back, took it, and Lewis lead them to the bedroom. They took their boxers off as they got closer to the bed. 

Lewis layer down on the bed. Hathaway was on top of him and began kissing his way south. He smiled at Lewis and slipped his mouth over his cock. Eventually Lewis grabbed the headboard and bit his lip. He reached his limit and Hathaway swallowed. Lewis pulled Hathaway up. After some kissing Hathaway lay on the bed and Lewis reciprocated.

They took a moment to catch their breath. Lewis grabbed the condoms and lube in the drawer of his bedside table. Lewis and Hathaway turned on their sides and Hathaway moan with pleasure as he felt it slide in. Lewis wrapped his hand around Hathaway's cock and stroked it up and down in sync with his in and out thrusts. The thrusts got stronger, the strokes got faster, and they both groaned as they climaxed. Lewis pulled out, took a moment to catch their breath, and then Hathaway reciprocated. Afterwards they smiled, confessed their love, kissed, and fell asleep. 

Lewis and Hathaway were woken up from their deep sleep and loving embrace by a phone call. It was a new case. They showered, dressed, ate and smiled at each other as they drove to the crime scene. 

It was a brand new day for them. A new beginning that they would live every minute if it.


End file.
